westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisling
Aisling is the kingdom currently occupied by the Canid.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 9 Because of the Ermehn conflict and the ruthless Canid patrols, very few people travel to Aisling unless on important business.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5- Alex's Commentary History Aisling used to be Ermehn territory, but the Canid drove them out during the war.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 9- Alex's Commentary Aisling- The Canid claim that the Ermehn, especially Sratha, cruelly oppressed them when they ruled Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 42 When the Treaty of Cenolau was signed, Aisling was officially ceded as Canid Territory. The Canid have proceeded to erase every trace of the Ermehn civilization from Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary Geography The Aderyn Mountains hug the western coast of Aisling, and mark its borders with Kishar and The Northern Wastes.The World Because the border regions are steeply mountainous and constantly storming, the Canid didn't have to build artificial fortifications. However, there are still forts and periodic walls that guard the paths from the Northern Wastes. The most well-traveled path to the Wastes goes through Deltrada Pass, a gap in the sheer rock face.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 22- Alex's Commentary Aisling's southern border with Sunsgrove is whollyThe World marked by the North Verodun River. Since the Verodun River has many tributaries and creeks, it's difficult to identify which marks the border. As a result, those who have crossed the border many times know the best way to tell when one has crossed the border is by paying attention to the thickness of the trees- when one has left the deep woods, they have entered Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 2- Rachel's Commentary Climate Aisling has harsh winters and tends to be colder than warm- however, it's less cold than the Northern Wastes.Intermission: Week 1- Rachel's Comment on June 8, 2013 at 5:33 pm Notable Locations * Arklow, the capital cityThe World * Deltrada GarrisonThe World * Aderyn MountainsThe World * North Verodun RiverBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 2- Rachel's Commentary Demographics According to Canid law, no Ermehn may be present in Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Comment on May 5, 2013 at 10:51 pm Despite this, some Ermehn stay in hiding.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Rachel's Comment on May 5, 2013 at 9:46 pm Other Ermehn have also been enslaved by the Canid in Aisling, however, it's not a common practice.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Comment on May 5, 2013 at 10:51 pm Government While Aisling has a King, the king defers to the top generals of the Canid army, for the purpose of maintaining their kingdom's well-being and safety. Any envoy visiting the General has just as much weight, if not more, than if they went to see the King.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5- Alex's Commentary A member of said envoy claims that the King is only in power because the Generals say he is the king.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5 Politics The Canid are currently allied with Sunsgrove. If they are attacked, the Sunsgrovians must send aid. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21 It very rare for anybody but high-ranking dignitaries to travel to Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5- Alex's Commentary There is a Sunsgrovian Embassy in Aisling.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17- Alex's Commentary Military The Canid military and its generals are the true rulers of Aisling. The Canid King is only in power because they say so.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5 There are plenty of Canid women in the garrisons, and their gender does not stop them from advancing in the ranks.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 83- Rachel’s Comment on May 13, 2015, 5:58 pm Patrols are currently being deployed into the Northern Wastes with orders to bring any Ermehn captured to Deltrada Garrison in order to get the location of their tribe out of them. When patrols need backup, they will howl for assistance, summoning nearby patrols or even entire garrisons if they are near enough.Fall of the Evyn-Din This act is a violation of the Treaty of Cenolau.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 38 Canid also use messenger birds to communicate messages over long distances.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 28- Alex’s Commentary The Canid trainees practice on dummies mocked up to look like Ermehn warriors.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 36 Military Garb Female Canid soldiers wear chainmail hauberks instead of chestplates and have lighter pauldrons.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 44- Rachel’s Comment on June 15, 2014, 1:56 am Canid generally prefer heavier armor, but when they are travelling outside Aisling, they will be only lightly armed, rather than wearing a full suit of plate armor.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 14- Alex's Commentary Because of the rapid movements and the strikes of the Ermehn combat style, the Canid cannot win with pure strength and have to employ finesse in addition to their superior weight and endurance.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 36- Alex's Commentary The official Canid colors are black and gold, but important military figures such as generals wear red to stand out.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 57- Rachel’s Comment on October 11, 2014, 6:26 pm Some Canid have a red handprint painted onto their armor.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 9 This handprint is a sign of unity supported by the individual.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Comment on January 29, 2012 at 9:00 pm Economy The Canid use obsidian chips as currency.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23- Alex's Commentary Trivia * The obsidian currency is supposed to represent the rigidity of the Canid.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23- Alex's Commentary References Category:Places